Electric Attraction
by Revy679
Summary: A one shot romp with Nephrite and Lita. #IntimateMoments


**This is one of my Sailor Moon (I own nothing) one shots that was written for a collaboration that still might or might not happen. Regardless, here is a smexy piece between Neph and Lita. **

**Enjoy!**

**Electric Attraction**

The day had been warm, far too warm for Spring. Today's training with the Shintenou had been grueling. He had sweat straight through his uniform. So, when clouds rolled in and the rain had begun to fall, it was a welcome change.

Walking back to his home, he made no dash to escape the moisture falling from the sky; he was in no rush. He rather enjoyed the cool droplets as they fell upon him, saturating his hair, skin and clothes. There was a time when he would have ran for shelter to wait out the storm. However, ever since finding his better half…he had a newfound appreciation for the phenomenon that was rain, thunder and especially lightning. Just then a flash of lightning lit up the sky and he smiled. Lightning always made him think of the one who had irrevocably claimed his heart.

He had never been one to believe in love or soul mates. The very notion had been laughable at best. He had a tough upbringing and due to his large physical size and anger issues, he was a true roughneck. Fighting wasn't just a hobby, it was a way of life.

Women naturally caught his eye, but none could ever hold his interest...until her. The first time he witnessed the electric warrior call forth her lighting and send her crushing blow with lethal accuracy…it was as if that bolt of lightning had shot directly through him. He felt his heart had awoken for the first time in his life. She was radiant…tall and slender with curves in all the right places, her gorgeous brunette hair in a high ponytail that swished like a cat's tail…and her shimmering green eyes that resembled emeralds. He was ensnared in a trap she didn't even realize she had set.

Of course this emotion was new to him and therefore he didn't know exactly what to do with it, or how to properly handle the new sensations swirling through his heart.

His initial response was to deny it, thinking that it would take care of itself and just go away. That definitely did not work as he constantly seemed to find himself in her presence. He then decided to push her away by being an asshole. Being an ass always came naturally to him anyway. But seeing her angry, fighting back, and not being intimidated by him just served to capture his interest even more. She was beautiful on a normal day, but when she was angry…she was stunning. Anger was an emotion he knew well. He worked well with anger…anger was a comfort zone for him…ultimately a way for him to hide. Yet, seeing her love of flowers, cooking and how much she cared for her friends and fellow Senshi…it was slowly but surely changing him. She was showing him another way to live without even being aware of it. At that point, he had started to feel like a stalker and had come to the startling realization that he was in love with her. She had tucked herself securely within his heart and it was clear that she was there to stay.

By the time he had reached his porch, he was drenched and not even upset about it. Ever since meeting his electric Goddess, he began to view the rain as a baptism of sorts, each time cleansing another part of his heart and soul.

He could tell that she wasn't home yet by the darkened windows of their house, so he quickly went inside, making a beeline for the shower. As he enjoyed the heated water warming his previously rain chilled skin, he caught the scent of a rather delectable aroma. He hadn't realized how long he had been in the shower, but obviously his bride was home and cooking. She truly was the whole package, he thought with a chuckle. Why she let him anywhere near her was always a mystery to him. However, it was a mystery he was willing to live with just so long as she still allowed him to remain by her side.

Suddenly he was filled with another desire besides food. Having her near always managed to make him lose his control. He exited the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. His long brunette hair was wild when wet so he let it hang loose…besides, she seemed to like it that way. The thought bringing a wicked smile to his lips.

As he made his way to the kitchen, he stopped in surprise…the arousal surging through him had just got a boost from the sight before him. His enchanting wife was wearing nothing except her extremely short apron, happily humming while making dinner.

"Like what you see?"

He must have been staring for longer than he realized because he was clearly caught. He laughed at his inability to outwit his wife. She always seemed to be one step ahead, and while that would normally irritate him, with her, he was happy to follow behind like a lovesick puppy. He knew that wherever she was, that was where he was meant to be.

Lost in his reverie, he now noticed her standing before him holding a fork with a piece of beef on it.

"Taste," she said with a minx-like smirk.

She held the fork to his lips and he took the bite, never taking his eyes off of the siren in front of him. The succulent flavor of the beef danced on his tongue. She was truly a master in the kitchen.

"What do you think?" She asked as her emerald eyes sparkled in the light.

A smile spread across his lips. "What do I think of your cooking or your appearance?"

"Both of course?" She smiled seductively.

He had closed the space between them, his hot breath dancing across her skin. The tremor of want that rippled through her body was immediately noticed by his ever perceptive eyes. Even at her height, he still towered over her. She had always told him that he was the only man to make her feel dainty.

"As for your cooking, incredible as always. However, I must apologize…because your appearance has me hungry for something other than dinner at the moment."

"Dinner will keep."

She winked, threw the fork behind her, and jumped on him while wrapping her arms and legs around him and seizing his lips. He immediately locked her in place by gripping her legs and deepening their kiss.

He placed her up against the wall and by using the wall for leverage, it provided his hands with the freedom to roam her flawless skin.

Her hands made their way into his damp wavy locks, using it to pull him closer to her. He loved it when she physically showed her need for him. It never ceased to amaze him that this dazzling woman wanted him. She was undoubtedly an angel among the wreckage of his bloody existence; a breathtaking flower in the barren garden of his life.

His hands found their way beneath her apron, running his fingers over her pert nipples and eliciting a moan from his lover. Even with her immense strength, he had found her to be surprisingly delicate and sensitive. The lightest touch could make her quiver and he reveled in his ability to bring her to such a state. He loved giving her pleasure, prided himself on being able to make her writhe beneath him. He felt it was just one way of showing his undying devotion to fulfilling all of her desires.

They had performed this tango innumerable times and it was always explosive; their urgency to become one constantly battling the desire to take it slow. It was the ever present dilemma of these impassioned lovers. They often became so completely bewitched with one another that they could lose control of just how rough and loud they could become.

Her hands traveled down the expanse of his war-torn flesh, tracing his scars with her delicate touch. Every caress felt as if the mere brush of her fingertips healed just a little bit more of his mangled soul.

Her hands were now relieving him of the towel wrapped around his waist. Her hands moved with haste…she wanted him, she needed him and by her actions, it was clear that she intended to have him. He was all too happy to oblige. He knew from previous experience that denying her just wasn't possible. He was her poison and she was his cure. They were like magnets, drawn together by an unknown force, a force they thanked the gods for every single day. They were both exceptionally strong people who excelled in combat, but they had been equally lonely in their quest for love. Once they had found one another, they no longer felt the crushing weight brought on by the despair of loneliness. They had saved each other in ways neither even knew was needed.

She had grabbed his now engorged member, her smooth skin cool to the touch, a shocking contrast to his heated appendage. She stroked him, playing with him, teasing him. She knew what she was doing, knew she was pushing him to his limits. He knew she enjoyed making him wild with lust. That was the only way she unleashed the beast within him that constantly struggled with his primal urges.

He knew that look in her eyes, the sheer desire in her voice…she was crazed, lust clouding her normally rational mind. But then again…he was in the same state as well.

Her scent was driving him to the brink of hysteria. Her body was his sanctuary and her voice his siren song.

He moved his fingers to her heat and touched her as she let out a rather lusty moan at the contact. Her hand stilled around his throbbing manhood and he took the opportunity to now tease her, dipping in and out as her voice grew louder, as if she was his own personal cheerleader encouraging him in his skilled ministrations of her most secret place.

"Neph…" she panted…"Please, I NEED YOU NOW!

Could anyone refuse such a request? He didn't know, but what he did know was that he would never find out. Grasping her hand still around him, together they guided him to her dripping folds. Then both of their hands fell away, as he claimed her lips and slammed home. She screamed into his mouth with pure satisfaction of once more being connected. But he knew what she wanted and being gentle wasn't what she currently craved. He removed himself fully only to ram back into her with such force the wall shook. She yelled in delight. She loved it when he made her world quake. He continued his rough treatment earning screams of elation with every thrust. He was a madman and she his willing accomplice. He fucked her without mercy, exactly the way she loved it. Never did her voice rise to the octaves it did when he took her.

They were grateful they had no neighbors. The screams she emitted could easily be mistaken for something far more perilous. He knew she loved it, craved it and needed it! They both knew that he equally craved this as well. They were each other's much needed outlets, able vent through their carnal activities. Without warning she fell off the cliff, spiraling into euphoria and as her walls caved in around him, and he also fell with her.

His legs were like jelly and together they slid down the wall, the wall they were both amazed hadn't broken or at least cracked. Considering they had already broken one of their bed frames in the past, it wasn't out of the question that the wall might not withstand their raucous love making. Staring at each other with dreamy looks, he kissed her, conveying all the words that he couldn't say. They never needed much vocalization; so much could be conveyed with just a mere look, touch and kiss. That was a perk of being with your soulmate, after-all.

Soulmate was a word he never seriously considered as real before meeting her, but now he couldn't fathom his life without such a concept…because that would mean no Lita, and that just wasn't a world he wanted to live in…not anymore.

"Now that you've had your dessert, you should eat dinner." She giggled.

"Absolutely, and then I'll have seconds on dessert." Despite both laughing at his comment, the truth lay behind the mirth, the promise burning in his eyes at the conviction in his words.

"Well then you'll need your strength, so let's eat." She winked and he almost took her right then and there, but he decided to let it simmer...for the moment. He could never hold out too long when it came to her, and neither could she...just another perk to being with the one who completes you. She led him to the table and once again, he thanked his lucky stars for whatever he did right in his life to find her.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this little view into the world of Lita and Nephrite. As I am sure you can tell this was from Neph's POV. I firmly believe the Shintenou get the short end of the stick so I wanted to give him the spotlight. Thank you to NinjetteTwitch and Beej88 for beta-ing...they have awesome stories too, so check em out! Thank you for R&R and F&F. 3 **


End file.
